MidHour Butterflies
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: Late hours in the night the young Kuchiki ponders about butterflies and the one who continues to captivate her....RukiaxIchigo rewritten slightly
1. Chapter 1

**Kombanwa! Ogenki desska?**

**Well it has been a while since the last time I have written anything! SO here you are Rukia and Ichigo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo-san does, yeah the good looking 26 year old manga ka!!!**

_**Mid-Hour Butterflies**_

6

Silvery light shown over your toned body, creating shadows in the chiseled indentions. Your soft abnormal orange hair shifted slowly with the wind. Although piercing amber orbs were closed from the world, I knew what they meant.

In the months I had known of you; of your gentle yet hard-ass attitude, I have come to feel something unusual in my heart. Every time your gaze was sent my way a beast; no, butterflies awaken in my stomach, twisting and turning.

I have learned that such feelings are non-prohibited, but I couldn't stop it. You just wouldn't stop; you kept going even if it took your life. I hated you for this, putting your life on the line for me. And for what? Were you craving to grasp the inevitable?

Soft snores erupted from your lips indicating that you were indeed in a deep sleep. I couldn't halt myself from crossing the short distance to the bed. To watch your form rest so peacefully, to see you when you were at you most helpless.

The white shirt, which had risen up on your chest, was slightly damp from the high humidity. Once rough features were tossed away to only be left with that of a young boy. I brought my slender finger to your forehead wiping away wet bangs, giving me a better view of your orbs dancing beneath closed lids.

I lost track of how long I sat there watching you face, as I still softly ran my fingers threw orange locks. Looking over at the black box that flashed bright red numbers; reading midnight. I had to return to my little closet, to sleep away all these butterflies letting them rest their wings till another day.

Standing slowly and silently, my hand slipping from your head. I stood there for only a moment more then turned to walk away; tossing the time here away.

A hand grabs mine

Turing around I see your said piercing amber hues boring into my own dark eyes. When did you awaken? When did you notice my presence which sat next to you taking in all that you are?

"Why ch'ya stop?" The words are still laced with sleep.

Turing fully around, your larger hand sill clamped around my smaller one. I looked you straight in the eyes never wanting to look away.

"Stop what?" I whispered almost breathlessly.

You pulled me toward your form making me to sit next to you. What did you want me to stop? As I asked this again you only pulled me with you so I was lying with you.

I never attained my answer I only laid there with you, my cheek pressed against the damp white shirt. Your pumping organ bounced through my ear sending me almost to the world of the unconscious.

I lifted slowly from you grasp hovering over your form. Your eyes were laded watching my every move. Once again my hand found your locks, brushing and combing this way and that.

I heard a sigh being released from your lips. Turing my gaze to your face to notice a small smile curved upon said lips.

"That's better" Then once more pulling me to you, warm arms warping around my lithe form; a light kiss placed upon my lips.

Sitting there for a moment I finally settled against you, my hand still lost in orange.

"Idiot"

6

**_Owari _**

_**Author Note:**_

_I barley spent much time on this the first go around, so I went back, read over it, and fixed all that needed…I don't care if anyone reviews; I did this because I enjoy it, but It would be nice to be truthful…later Red Pineapple_


	2. NOTICE

!!NOT A CHAPTER!!

Hello my dear readers!

I would just like to thank all whom have taken their time to read my work, Domo Arigatou!

Though, the main point in this is to let everyone know that I am looking for a beta. My writing is not all that good, well to me at least, and so I would like someone to go over it before I post it…

Please e-mail me!!!

Red Pineapple bow


End file.
